User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (bureaucrat) for this wikia wiki. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. :Contact @: drcforrestor on AIM & gtalk. facebookraptrtwitter --> (this used to be a thing on wikia) Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =Old Conversations= ::*vacation ubx commented out 18:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) columns and rows hello are there any shortcut keys for inserting rows and colums before/after if there are please have them tagged to the appropriate menu functions so newbies can learn them easily Mosstak1977 (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC)mosstak1977 :this is a fair request. users that have been around since the first game know to copy and paste the preceding entry and overwrite the new data. it is not too much to ask that an exaple be left in the commented section. as for columns they are built into the template and would require that the template be rewritten (requires approved proposal blog) or table written long hand from scratch (no mean feat). sometimes those of us whove been here a while get so used to doing things long hand (so it looks right) we forget our responsibility to make the wiki user friendly. good call. ty4Nput. 12:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Excuse me but i need some help uploading my builds to the Borderlands 2 builds section. And thanks in advace! Like a boss (in fallout new vegas) (talk) 19:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :from axton builds: Category page for Axton Character Builds. Please note that builds are not articles a must therefore be *a subpage of user namespace *a user talkpage (available to UCs also) *a forum A template may be available shortly after release date. Until then please use .txt notation and/or table(s). :then just add the appropriate category to your finished page. 12:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Signature problems? Hi... I just noticed you left a message on my talk page involving my signature... is there a problem with it? I had it on a different wiki so if its a problem let me know. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 22:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :only if you will be using it on talk and forum pages. the signature itself is fine. however, it takes at least 4 lines of the page in source which does not comply with Borderlands_Wiki:Signature_policy. im sure other wikis would appreciate your using a referenced signature as well. personally this allows me to use variants or even different signatures on various wikis. 1on brink 2on bulletstorm. 04:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think he realises just how much completely redundant CSS is bloating that signature... -_- WarBlade (talk) 06:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) in point of fact it would not show if user used a sigref. 07:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) }} =New Conversations= start here Fail to categorize images Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor, user Torgue here. I'm new here and I didn't know that I had to categorize the images I uploaded, so I apologize if I caused you any trouble. Also thank you for blocking me, because otherwise I wouldn't have discovered that all images gotta be categorized. I can try to find and categorize all the uncategorized images I've uploaded so far to make up for my mistake. In the future I'll be more careful before editing anything so I won't mess up again. See you around. Torgue (talk) 19:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :messing up is part of learning. so is communication so please keep an eye on your talk page. i very much doubt you will be blocked again provided you categorize and publish your uploads (if only on your own userpage). there is a link to this wiki's policies in the topnav and IatBR and his greeters are always around to help get you started. its a community so you never have to go it alone. 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) the red guns thing (featuring User:Raisins) Hi. Have read over your work with Red Guns in BL1, and wonder if it is possible to use them in gameplay?Quiddam (talk) 20:37, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :red guns can be constructed in save file editors and used in the first blands game. no one may trade or drop them however comma because (after many patches) these monstrosities are volatile and disappear. some may not even survive spawn in. the real hideous ones w/ stuff like 3 names or 2 magazines definitely will not (YMMV). thank you for asking. Good luck, Have fun, & Njoy! 23:59, February 25, 2018 (UTC) gear for op what gear should i need for 0p4 pls need help what gear should i need for 0p4 pls need help 09:45, 28 March 2018 :https://www.google.com/search?q=borderlands+op4&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b-1 if that does not help try starting a forum thread or a blog to get the community's input. 17:55, March 28, 2018 (UTC) New screenshot questions Hi, Dr. Forrestor, I've just fixed specs for Hell Fox Siren mod. Should I also create some variants page with my screenshot or there is some magic that links uploaded picture to related wiki page? Thank you! Abcdenis (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :please do add a variants page. see other item pages for example(s) of format. Njoy! 23:57, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Template Hi Dr. Clayton Forrestor I was looking at bosses for the pre sequel and found both MINAC Minion and Rex Loader as optional bosses but the minions are reskins of regular enemys and don't drop anything, Rex Loader is just a npc and the player never fights him. I think the minion should be removed from the bosses and added to enemys and that Rex Loader should be removed from the template. GruffKibbles89 (talk) 12:07, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :I apologize for interfering, sorry.. I think that the Minions can not be the regular enemies in any way, as they appears only in one place and only in a pair with their master, and are only found during the one mission. That is, Minions are unique enemies or, following the terminology of the template, are "optional boss"es. And that the presence of the minion looked more correct in the navbox, he must stand in tandem with the boss: MINAC & his Minions. Unfortunately, Minak himself is not the boss in the Pre-Sequel and so do not make it in the navbox. -- Sega010 (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2018 (UTC). ::it is notable that neither minac nor rex are (currently) categorized as bosses. you may, of course, remove them from the template. i must caution you to be prepared to defend removal or any revision, esp this long after the game's release date. if anyone reverses your edit/removal the page will be locked until you and the other party have both made public arguments (on a blog, not my talk page) and people have read them and decided. if you would like to have the discussion occur before the edit(s) are made i suggest starting the blog/discussion and linking it on the admin's talk pages so we can link it on the main page and so on and so on. i am NOT recommending against removing links or against editing a template. i AM stating that if there is objection to the edit you will be asked to defend your reasoning in open forum. that said they are not category:boss so imo do not belong in template. change one or the other. please do not change both, b/c that would hurt my feelings terribly. ty & Njoy! 21:13, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Moderation help in Discussions Hi Dr. Clayton Forrestor, I'm not sure if you're aware, but your wiki has a with Discussions that has become quite popular. Discussions has become really active (more than 1000 postings now), thanks to all those mobile users. App users can post really easily from the app and interact with each other, but since the app's scope is limited, they can't edit wiki articles or use talk pages (so far), which is why you've probably not been contacted by any of them before. As is inevitable with this much activity, there has been some drama and spam in Discussions, and the community there could use a moderator or two. Since there aren't many active admins on this wiki, and no Discussions moderators at all, I'm offering you the help of our . If you'd rather moderate Discussions yourself, possibly with the help of other community members you'd want to promote to mods, let me know! Otherwise we can assign a team of global moderators to the Discussions here on the wiki. They will soon contact you to follow up. You don't need to help them or do anything, but if there is anything they should know about this wiki's guidelines and policies, things you'd like them to pay attention to, they'll be happy to hear your input before they become active on Discussions. They will, of course, not interfere in how you run the rest of the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:13, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :no users have, as yet, contacted me about their interest in moderating discussion. until they do and we have discussed their ability to do so i think it would be best if staff and their appointees moderate the discussions part of this wikia. policies are posted under community in the topnav. if you or your globals need anything from me i am available here. thank you for the heads up and good luck w/ the new functionality. 00:01, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Hello! I’m Ursuul, one of the GDMs (along with Sayuri) assigned to moderate the Discussions here. We’ll be sure to look over the policies you already have here & set about cleaning up. After we’re done we’ll remain for some time moderating, establishing policies & looking for permanent moderator candidates for when we leave. We’ll be available if you have any questions or requests for how we moderate, see you around! ::Hello, I am Sayuri! I look forward to working with you. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments. We'll make sure to keep in touch! SayuriDarling 22:49, May 14, 2018 (UTC) welcome to the both of you. please feel free to inquire of active users and admins for information pertaining to topics, problematic or otherwise, which present parts of the game and/or lore which is not familiar to you. for myself i very much appreciate you taking on this task. Njoy! 23:47, May 14, 2018 (UTC) /d rules Hello! We are creating /d rules and we just wanted to clarify if expletives are allowed on the wiki? I couldn't find a policy for it. Thanks! SayuriDarling step one.jpg|introduction to topnav step two.jpg|navigating categories if i remember what i wrote correctly - this is an adult rated game for violence (and other things) and for that reason there is no proscription on adult or abusive language in user and forum/blog namespace. in article namespace the language must match the language used in the game. discuss is not article namespace so it is open season where language is concerned. that said, if the OP specifically requests plain language or rated pg language i shud like that to be honored and if necessary enforced. 21:12, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :I had read the policy before I messaged you. I just wanted to make sure that it was alright before I write rules. Thank you for your time. SayuriDarling 22:51, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Blands Wikia Discord Hello Dr Clayton Forrester, I am SteakBurger, one of the users of the borderlands wiki app. A while ago some of use were wondering whether the wiki has its own discord server? I (along with several others) proposed having one should there not be one already. I am here to ask, would you be objected to the wiki having one? I have currently got an empty server lying around and have fitted it to be a potential wiki discord server. If you have anything to say on the matter, could you please get back to me whenever you can? Preferably via discord as my computer is on the brink and as a result it may be a while before I see your verdict on this matter(I am getting a new one however, just not yet). My discord: SteakBurger#4816 SteakBurger (talk) 15:35, June 9, 2018 (UTC)SteakBurger :mr/ms burger. may i call you steak? steak that is a very good and important question however comma is not staff and only staff can ok such a thing. i recommend you talk to JoePlay as this user not only started the Blands Wikia but is also staff. However this works out i hope you will msg me back and link me the discord server so i can put it on the feed page and places like that. ty 4 bringing this up. 20:09, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the discord server, here is the link, as you requested. Sadly I do not know how to reply to the original comment I made, due this having to be done via my phone. This also means I will not get notified so sorry this link has arrived 2 hours after your reply. https://discord.gg/7S4783J :For SteakBurger: Follow the instructions listed under the "Enabling the widget" section on this page at Dev Wiki to get the settings ready on the server. :For Dr. F: First, go to MediaWiki:ImportJS and copy/paste dev:DiscordIntegrator/code.js to import the DiscordIntegrator script. To embed the widget on the right rail, follow the instructions under the Sidebar section. :Let me know if you have any trouble. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) For: Dr Clayton Forrestor. If you don't mind me asking, what is your discord? I feel it would make it much easier for me to message you about the discord server, due to my phone being able to receive notifications 24/7. However, my laptop is now seeming to be more reliable to talk on, so that question may be redundant. For: JoePlay. I have completed the instructions you have given me, anything else while I am at it? SteakBurger (talk) 18:19, June 11, 2018 (UTC)SteakBurger :@SteakBurger: Nah. That should be all you need to do on your end. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:19, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Becoming moderator Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor, Steakburger, discussion moderator on the borderlands wiki, told me to contact you regarding me wanting to become a discussion moderator for the borderlands wiki Joey Young (talk) 12:36, May 5, 2019 (UTC)Joey Young :I can confirm that Joey Young is one of the users I can vouch for becoming discussions moderator. SteakBurger (talk) 12:46, May 5, 2019 (UTC)SteakBurger done 06:55, May 6, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Borderlands Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:26, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :My Discord ID is Nmenth#2372. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:55, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:34, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :yes. i like this. ill talk to the mods and monitors and ask them to link new users to the vids. very good resource this, thank you. i will be adding this to the new user message once i find it in media wiki. 23:00, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Wiki-navigation The "Ask Fryguy" link in the Wiki-navigation doesn't work. It should probably be removed or updated if it has been replaced with a different page. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:04, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Fixed. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:49, July 2, 2019 (UTC) ty 09:16, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Rewards As the admin of this Wiki, we'd like to consider rewarding you with our new rewards system. Please contact me via the Fandom Discord to aid in this process. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:58, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :i see it is Fandom/Gamepedia now. nice. ok, i will look for you on there or you can contact me via the discord channel in the upper right of this wiki's pages. 21:15, August 5, 2019 (UTC) the effervescent question FromItsadrak32001 (talk) 23:54, August 5, 2019 (UTC), thak you for assistingon tetting effervescents on the navboxes, but can you help get them onto all the bl2 equipment navboxes? :yes. would you kindly let me know how many and which equipment categories have efferV items in blands 2? 00:59, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Analytics So in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this (or any other) wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:48, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :interesting. 25% of users access with iphones (to follow my reasoning viewers at home can follow the link above for analytics!) make it so i can access that in My Tools in the toolbar at the bottom of any/every page and we're maximized. 08:40, August 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry doc, no can do on the follow-along. Error, error: You do not have permission to , for the following reason: ::The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Administrators, FANDOM Staff, FANDOM Helpers, Wiki Managers, Content Team Members. :: 17:19, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Drat 00:52, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Here to support Hey Dr. F! As you can tell by the 30 Days of Borderlands promotion, the Fandom Gaming team is excited for the upcoming, major release in the Borderlands series. I just wanted to assure you that your wiki manager, Tephra, and I are here to help, as needed. I've already asked Tephra to keep an eye on recent changes before and after the release of Borderlands 3 to help watch for spam and vandalism. If you have any questions, or if there is anything specific that you want help with, do not hesitate to reach out to Tephra or myself. Keep up the great work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:26, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :ah joe. how long have we been on this ride? seems like a long time. i have tephra on speed dial via the official discord channel. you are welcome to join as well. i have indeed been ramping up the rapid response teams and girding up the moderators for the initial shock wave. we might even get a few new admins this wave. maybe one will stay on. maybe not. likely the greatest need will arise in the backend namespace, templates and such. so far tho btwn warblade and madcrayolaz it has been taken care of. remember the first law of unforeseen circumstances: there will be unforeseen circumstances. 16:40, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Indeed, it has been a long (catch-a)ride. It's good to hear that you guys have things under control. And yeah, picking up a new admin or two would be nice, wouldn't it? :) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:02, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Mainpage app It was pointed out to me that the mainpage is advertising the old community app. Would you be willing to remove it or replace it with links to the Fandom app instead? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:38, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :following the link takes one to singlewikia.borderlands which is the fandom program even tho it has wikia prominently written on it. i tried searching but got the same singlewikia link. is there another program on googlestore and apple store that we should use instead? 03:35, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::For reference, these are the links I recommend for pointing users to the app representation of your wiki: Fandom app for Android/ Fandom app for Apple. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:01, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:55, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :you may contact me via the email address attached to this fandom account and you may contact me thru the discord channels of this wiki and / or that of fandom community central. when last i checked i was still the only user in either named The Evil Dr. F. 06:13, August 27, 2019 (UTC) new pages help Hello! Thanks for offering to help. I could use more info on how to add image boxes to pages. For example, I uploaded an image of the Mr Caffiene Shield and I wanted to create the item reward page linked to the mission Rise and Grind . However, I couldn't figure out how to put the Infobox for Shields onto the page. I tried roaming around the help pages but couldn't find anything coherent. Can you please point me to a page that might help me? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, Dameofgames (talk) 00:50, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :go to Mr_Caffeine_Shield (redlinked for now until you make the page) and paste the format from Template:Infobox_shield and you can use your upload for the image. look at other shield pages for the format (which you can leave blank if you place a at the top of the page. 05:48, September 21, 2019 (UTC) You are a god and a gentleman! Thank you so much! Dameofgames (talk) 01:58, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Walkthrough guide Fandom is currently trying out a new Walkthrough teaching aid for new editors. Apparently, results so far are much better than expected. After trying it on a limited number of wikis, they would like to expand the number using it. It appears on the rail, you can what it looks like here. Is this something you would want to try on this wiki? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:29, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :i myself have had inquiries on here and over the discord for editing help so, yes, i think it would be good here. 13:57, September 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Great! I think it will be implemented on Monday. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:59, September 28, 2019 (UTC) a shield I see the "Re-Router" Borderlands 3 legendary shield is missing from wiki. If i felt i could do it myself i would. Since i cant i leave here a imgur link with the print screen Re-Router shield imgur link info. Cheers. 07:29, 29 September 2019‎ :ty. Re-Router has been added. 07:34, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Newbie editor I have an image of the Vibra Pulse (have the gun) and would like to add it to its corresponding page (borderlands 3) but im bit of a novice to adding images, help? It doesn't help either that im on mobile. 22:51, 5 October 2019 :at the top right there is an icon of a page w/ a folded corner. that is the new page icon. at the bottom of your screen there is "My Tools" one of which should be 'upload image.' however inexpertly added i would appreciate you starting the page anyway. at this point it is more important to get pages started than to get them right. there are other editors to add the remaining information. ty 4 the question. Njoy! 02:28, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Maliwan Heavy Article Hello. Earlier, I went to add an article regarding Maliwan Heavies, and noticed the infobox at the bottom has links to Badass Heavies, and a couple different kinds of Heavies. I was wondering if you wanted that article consolidated into one singular article regarding Maliwan Heavies, or if you do indeed want separate entries for each type. Thank you for your time. Fobarimperius (talk) 15:26, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :Separate articles for each type. Thanks. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 18:39, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::^ yes they all have the same weak spot but attacks are significantly different (slow vs AoE Dot Burn). for now let us go with the rule of 'different name = own article.' 19:56, October 22, 2019 (UTC) All right, I will utilize making separate pages for each kind. Thank you for the response. Fobarimperius (talk) 04:05, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Walkthrough guide (end) The current testing phase for the walkthrough teaching aid that was enabled for this wiki will be ending tomorrow and eventually disabled. Depending on how it performed, it may become a standard feature on the United Community Platform. Let me know if you have any feedback on things you felt it did well or poorly within the next 24 hours. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:35, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :im for keeping it, regardless. 06:00, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, you cannot keep the current version. I'm not sure on all of the details, but it has to be disabled. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:42, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :if (when) it is available in any way, shape or form i would like it available here. 12:29, October 30, 2019 (UTC)